Well Thought Out Twinkles
by WizKi
Summary: A simple mistake can lead to a great oppurtunity. Ino just has to take the initiative. Naruto only has to be himself. A devious prankster. Oneshot.


**Well Thought Out Twinkles**

I don't own Naruto. A small boy in space does.

Also don't own Silversun Pickups.

That's the title of their song.

It's a beautiful evening. The sun is slowly settling down and the skies are lightly painted orange. There's a light breeze in the air and the citizens of Konoha can hear the distant bustling sounds of the leaves in the trees. People of all ages are out enjoying this evening. It's a perfect time for this blond beauty to show her stuff. She does have to keep her reputation running.

She's the diamond of Konoha. As she walks by, she gives the citizens that million dollar smile she developed over the years. That sharp twinkle in her eyes would appear from time to time as she would zone in on a young handsome prey when she sauntered past them. The slit of her purple skirt would reveal that perfect tanned/tone thighs. All forms of males would do a double-take when she passed them.

'Let them drool', she thought. She inched her nose higher when a whiff of ramen sailed over her. Her eyes tuned in on a peculiar orange jump suit that just happened to host a scruffy blonde boy in it inhaling ramen by the seconds. She grimaced automatically. 'Ugh. How can that idiot eat so much ramen and be so scrawny? That's so not fair at all.'

She saw the cook retreat to the kitchen as his daughter was taking other customers orders. The kunoichi saw the yellowed hair shinobi suddenly stop slurping his noodles. 'That's odd', she thought. He started thumping his chest and made some awful high pitch sounds. It looked as if he was spasing out. 'What the hell is he doi-Oh my god! Is he choking?'

She rushed to his aid and wrapped her arms around his stomach. She inwardly blushes as she feels his abs. She squeezed with all her might making him blow chunks of ramen out of his mouth.

"What the…" Naruto started.

He turned around and just stared at Ino incredulously.

"What the hell you trying to kill me for Ino?" he snapped.

Ino was lost. 'That ungrateful punk should be thanking me right now. I just saved his miserable life! Who the hell does he think he is snapping at me? NOBODY snaps at Yamanaka Ino!'

"I was saving your life you little brat!" she snapped back.

He gave her a blank stare. Then he started to chuckle which transformed into a full blown laugh. She saw nothing funny about this. 'Does he think I'm that weak? Wait where did that come from? Damn you evil self-conscious.'

"What the hell are you laughing for idiot?" demanded Ino. "You almost died!"

His laughter subsided into giggles. His eyes are crinkled up as he looks at her admiringly.

"Ino…. I wasn't dying, I was yelling at the old man to get me more ramen."

Ino stood confused for a slight moment. When it finally dawned on her that Naruto was just using his antics mixed with his hyperactive self to get ramen, she blushed.

"Although thanks for trying to save me Ino. I wouldn't want to make all my fangirls miserably sad of my death." He gave her that foxy shit-eating grin of his.

She scoffed at that one. "What fangirls?"

He looked at her and smirked. He jerked his thumb behind him in the direction of the bushes. Ino swiveled her head to see at least 20 girls ogling them. 'Well not them. Naruto', she thought. 'But wow. He actually has fangirls? How the hell did that happen?'

They weren't there when she came. Than again, fangirls always managed to hide themselves beautifully. She knew. She _was_ a fangirl… till she became an idol.

She looked at him closely now as he cleaned the massacred noodles.

'Sure, he looks cute.' She looked towards the group of women again. 'Not that cute though. He isn't a Sasuke. That's for sure. More like Lee without the fuzzy eye brows.' She recoiled at that thought. 'He always gives out a good vibe though and he does seem fun to hang out with. He's also strong and he isn't like any of the boys I dated. They all follow the rules and what not. So _boring_. But Naruto _never_ follows rules. He _makes_ them.'

'Does that make him a bad boy though? No, he can be nice at times. But he does have a prankster streak.'

She giggled at the thought of Iruka chasing Naruto in the streets while trying to hold his pants up screaming astonishing obscenities. 'But that still doesn't explain why he has a group of fangirls. I mean sure, he has a nice body… Arrggg! What's so interesting about him?!'

Naruto glanced at her again when she giggled. "What's so funny?" asked Naruto in his seemingly innocent way.

Her thoughts scattered as she told him that time he _accidentally _pulled that prank on Iruka. He chuckled at that. But then he suddenly went into relapse.

'Damn jutsu looks harder than most people think. Specially doing multiple gen-jutsus with it.'

He glanced at Ino again just to make sure she didn't notice when he spaced out.

'Just hold it for a short while. It's not that hard. You did it plenty of times.'

'But not when you're trying to get close to a girl', the other side of his brain said.

Ino on the other hand was desperately trying to find this mysterious answer. 'I worked hard to get a huge fanboy group and Naruto suddenly manages to get one instantly?'

'He must have some kind of secret to having this many girls attracted to him. Again, he looks cute… alright, just a little handsome. But he ain't a genius. Or a prodigy. But he does want to be Hokage. And he is chubby with the Godaime…'

"Hey Naruto…" she spoke up. "You know where my parents flower shop is?"

A vigorous nod.

"Well, wanna stop by some time and just hang out?" 'Try not to look interested in him.'

"It gets really boring sometimes when I'm working." She responded quickly and tried to look casual at the same time. She brushed the bangs from her sight letting him see her twinkling eyes. 'Time to turn on my charm.'

Another violent nod.

"Alright cool. I gotta go now Uzumaki." She turns her head to keep him from witnessing her blush. Her silky hair brushes his cheek. 'Got him,' she giggles inwardly.

Ino waits a while to look at Naruto again. She smirks. "Just try to not kill yourself eating ramen."

"That would be an awesome way to die…" He thinks out loud as his eyes glaze over.

She laughs as she walks out passing his groupies. She saunters again gracefully to her home. All the while, a bright twinkle in her eyes shine lightly through the evening showing no signs of letting up.

Naruto watches her exit. He exhales slowly as she moves out of his vision. His smile stretches to a point where nobody can see his eyes anymore.

"Kai."

A puff of smoke suddenly appears where his fangirls once was.

He giggles like a maniac.

A prankster forever.


End file.
